Believe in me,change your mind
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: 3 years had past and a new contest on the After life is about to start.But this time,Kurama and the others will face a new opponent.She is the last from her kind...KuramaHotaru fanfiction..
1. Part 1

**Prologue...**

**Hy!My name is Hotaru Tomoe.I'm 16 years old and I recently awakened,for the third time,as Sailor Saturn.I died several times...first when I was Mistress 9 and the second time,after Galaxia's departure.We thought back then that everything is Ok and we can finally have a peacefull life...but it will never stop...How I was saying,after Galaxia's defeating,the World of the After Life opened her gates to our world.So,we fought again.For us,for the humanity,for what we believed into.We succed in closing that gate again but now is about to be reopened.I am the only senshi that had awakened after that fight.The others will remain normal people...The girls deserve that.Even if it hurts that I'm alone,this is my duty.I will protect them the way they protected me.I have no ideea how I died last time,I can't remember...but it doesn't matter.I live alone in a big house...Is allways about a big house...Maybe to make me feel even more lonely,but is Ok now.I recently moved at great highschool,were I will try to be more normal...I am in the 11-th grade.I'm smart enough to be in that class even if I have only 16.My classmates are like 2 years older than me,but they look Ok.Soon,there will be a great contest in the After Life,were the most great demons will fight.I shall fight to.The winer is the ruler for three years of that world.If I win,there will be peace for this world.But,for the moment,just for the moment...I'll pretend to be just Hotaru,the teenager,not the bringer of Death,Sailor Saturn.One thing is left to say...but ...I wont say it.I'll let you wait and see.**

**'Hotaru!Hotaru!'**

**She turned only to see Maya,her classmate.Hotaru smilled brightly to her new friend and waited her.Maya stoped to catch her breath.**

**'Did...you...saw him?'**

**Hotaru seemed confused.**

**'Who Maya?'**

**'The new guy!'**

**'New guy?'**

**'YES!He is so HOT!'**

**Hotaru tooked a step backwards and looked in shock at her firend.**

**'Maya...what's with you?You're not...you!'**

**Maya smilled and grabbed her by an arm,pulling her into the classroom.**

**'You'll see...'she whispered and pushed Hotaru first into the classroom.**

**Hotaru saw that it was almost empty,when her violet eyes stopped at a red haired guy,standing at the window,looking at a small flower.She looked back after Maya but the girl vanished.So,she walked to her desk,wich was very close to the boy.He was kinda tall,taller then her,and had very nice features.She opened her schoolbag,looking at the boy and then...**

**'AI!'she screamed feelling something painfull in her hand.She tooked her hand out of the bag and saw that it was bleading badly.**

**The boy turned immediatly and came to her.She was looking at the wound when she felt gentle hands taking her hand.Her eyes rised and stoped in the most beautifull green she ever saw.A slight blush came up to her cheeks when he smilled.**

**'Let me see it.'he said and his voice seemed to be one of an angel.'Look what you have done to yourself 'he said again with a husky voice.**

**'Umh...The knife for biology...'she said trying not to make herself a fool of herself.**

**He shaked his head easilly.**

**'At what were you looking when you did this?'**

**Again...blushing...**

**'I...I...'then she saw the flower.'The plant!I saw how bad she is and I was thinking how to help her...'she said her voice turning into a whisper.**

**'So,you like plants?'he asked in whisper too,his face shinning to find that she loves plants too.**

**'Hai...'**

**'Are you ashame that you like them?'he asked and tooked care of her wound.**

**'No...Why should I?'**

**'Just asking...I was wondering why are we whispering if you're not ashame of beeing a plant lover.'**

**'Umh...'she let her eyes into the ground,her hand resting in his.**

**'I like them too...I was looking to see what I can do for her..'**

**She looked at him and smilled birghtly.He looked at her a few moments.**

**'You'r smile makes the room more cheerfull.You should smile all the time...'he looked very much at her,actually,staring.**

**'Hotaru.I'm Hotaru...'**

**'Nice to meet you Hotaru.I'm Kurama.'**

**She looked back at the plant.**

**'Is she going to be Ok?'**

**'She will.'he said and finished her wound care.But he still kept her hand.She didn't noticed that he finished so she let him holding her hand for more.**

**'You look much younger,Hotaru.'**

**'I am younger than you.I have 16.'**

**'16?'he looked surprised at her.'Maybe you got the wrong class?'**

**'No.I'm...le me say I'm a very smart girl and that's why I'm here.'**

**He hold her hand tightly.She realsied that he was actually holding her hand,not carrying the wound anymore.She start to shake a little.**

**'I'm glad that you are my classmate,then.I'm standing wright behind you.'**

**She nodded nervous,not knowing how to remove her hand and saw her stupid blush fade away.**

**'Hm..HM...'they heard and looked at he doorway.There was Maya with a very suspicious look.Hotaru blushed till her ears and Kurama blushed a little too,but not be observed.**

**'Hotaru.we have swimming class.'**

**'O!I forgot...'she said and aranged her uniform a little and then runed to her friend.**

**'You shouldn't swimm with that wound,Taru.'**

**He just called her Taru.Only Haruka and Chibiusa were calling her like that.Her lonely heart freezed a second,then she turned with a fake smile.**

**'I'm gonna be Ok!I'm used with...painfull things...'she said and left the class.**

**'Your smile was fake Hotaru..'he said and passed a hand above the plant and red energy flew into her.Suddenly,the plant recovered and was like new.'There you go...'he smilled to her.'Now...we should go and watch our friend's swimming,aren't we?'**

**(Swimm class)**

**Maya looked again with dirty thoughts at her smaller friend.Hotaru finished closing her swimming costume bra and turned to her friend.She saw her look.**

**'What is it Maya?'**

**Maya smilled wicked.**

**'Nani?'**

**'You and Kurama...'**

**Hotaru blushed.MAD!**

**'Me and him...nothing!she said and looked away.**

**'You two look great together...Hotaru Hotaru...'she said and tooked her by her neck.'You love him!'**

**'WHAT?'**

**'Yes you do!Love at first sight!'**

**'Not true!I don't love im or anyone else!I love no one!'she cried out with anger.**

**Maya looked in shock at her firend reaction.**

**'I was joking Hotaru.Relax.'**

**'Never ever joke with that Maya.Lets go.Class is about to beggin.'she said and tooked her hair ribbon and a towel.**

**Kurama walked into the swimming building and tooked a sit on a bench.Then he saw his new friend walking,very angry towards the rest of the group.After her,was that girl,friend of Hotaru,asking her forgiveness.**

**'What's happening?'he asked himself with loud voice.**

**'Class,today we will practice in sea water.The pool's water has been replaced with salty one.'**

**"_Damn...this will hurt a lot..."_Hotaru thought as she was stretching her body.**

**Kurama stood and camed to her.**

**'Hello again.'**

**Hotaru freezed as she heard his angelic voice.She turned at him and tied up her now long and violet hair,up into a ponytail.**

**'Hy!Don't you have class to attend too?'**

**'Hmpf...no...You shouldn't swim with that wound...'**

**She looked at her hand.**

**'It will be ok.'**

**Hotaru finished her hair and gaved him a wink.**

**'Wish me luck!'**

**'I'll wait here.Good luck!'he said not noticing the entire swim team staring at him with lusting eyes.**

**Hotaru turned to leave.Kurama suddenly felt soemthing cold in his heart."_Yuoko...stay out of this..._"he thought but couldn't stop his hand grabbing her waist and pulling her to him.He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.Youko wanted another kind of kiss but Kurama succed in holding him back.When he released Hotaru he saw her shocked eyes.She touched her cheek.He had to say something...**

**'For luck!'he put a fake smile.**

**'O...arigatou...'she said and left."_Why are you showinf me such a fake smile,Kurama?"_.**

**'Class!Ready!GO!'the teacher yelled and the water was now full with swimming girls.Hotaru swimmed determinated to win,even if her hand was like burning her.Kurama observed her swimming very good,even if she was really hurt.Soon,her wound start to bleed but that didn't stoped her.Not at all.She finished the race and wined.Kurama helped her out of the water and gaved her the towel.But before she could wrapp him around her body he tooked a very good view of it.She was...looking very good.Long legs...milky skin...small waist...nice shapes ,really nice shapes...and her eyes were so beautifull...they had a story to tell...He blmed Yuoko again for his perverted looka t her but was really Youko's ?**

**'Arigatou,Kurama!'she said and left to dressing room.**

**She tooked a shower and the dressed herself.Her uniform was making her look great.White shirt with a black scarf at her neck,a very short skirt,black one and long till her knees socks.Also black.She went back to her classroom and looked after Kurama.But he was not there.A little dissappointed she sat at her desk,waitng for Maya,and for the teacher.But before the teacher,Kurama walked in with a red rose in his hand."_So nice...they look like prince Endymion's ones...but different...so nice..._"she thought looking at him.He saw he staring at his rose and then turning her head in her opened book."_You like roses..._"He sat behind her and opened his book.But his eyes were looking at her long and beautiufll hair.He went closer to her,simulating that he is looking at something on the floor and smelled her hair."_So nice...she smells so good..."._**

_**Later,that night...**_

**Hotaru walked outside her house,feeling something wrong.She passed thru the garden and walked on the nearest street.She stoped imediatly.Then she smirked and reached a hand in the horizontal position.In her arm someone got hit and turned to dirt.She looked down with her eyes full with hate.**

**'Because of you I can not have a normal life...'was all she said and returned to her house when she saw a letter in her door.She tooked it and opened it.**

_**Miss Hotaru Tomoe**_

_**This night the contest for the next president of the After Life World will start.You have been found on the inscription list.We expect you this evening.Good Luck!**_

**After she read it,the letter turned to dust.Probably,the demon she just killed was the one send with the invitation.**

**'It looks like tonight we have some fun...'she said and looked down.**

**'Take care,Hotaru.'**

**She smilled.**

**'Thank you,Luna'**

**'Hotaru...'**

**'Hai?'she turned.**

**'Use this!'the cat said and threw her a pen.**

**'Usaghi's pen disguise?'**

**'Hai!'**

**'Why should I need it?'**

**'Hotaru,you have enough power to fight without transform in Saturn.Disguise so you can't be recognize by someone you know.'**

**'You're wright,Luna.Arigatou!'**

**'Go now and take care!'**

**'I will.'**

_**With Yusuke and Kurama...**_

**'Ne,Yusuke?'**

**'What Hiei?'**

**Hiei jumped from his tree and landed next to Yusuke,on the grass.**

**'Kurama is acting strange today.'**

**'Is only your imagination.'Yusuke mumbled.**

**'I think is about a girl.'**

**'Girl?Kurama?Hiei,are you Ok?'**

**'Yeah,why?'**

**'Cause he looked all day at his damned roses!'**

**Yusuke turned and saw Kurama on a huge rock,wearing his yellow fight outfit,staring at some roses.Yusuke looked at him and turned to Hiei with a ODD look.**

**'You're wright.'**

**'I told ya.'**

**'What do we do?'Yusuke maked huge dreamy eyes.**

**'Nothing.'Hiei said and then looked at his friend with a wicked look.'Just find out who she is...'**

**'Hm...pretty hard.Kurama is very...very...very...very...'**

**'Not gets along with girls to much.'**

**'Exactly.He is to alone...Hm...How can she be?'**

**'Well...first...she must be special..'**

**'What an important detail...'**

**'Yusuke,shut up.'**

**'Ok...but I say she haves to be beautifull.'**

**'Very.If Kurama is to shy,Yuoko will do what it has to be done.'**

**'Smart.'**

**'Very smart.'**

**'Like him...Powerfull...'**

**'Very powerfull...but she doesn't really have to be a demon...'**

**'She's human.'**

**'What makes you so sure?'**

**'Kurama loves humanity now.He wants to leave behind his demonic side.So,she haves to be human.A demon would remember him ever day who he really is.'**

**'Youko...'**

**'Hai...So,were were we?'**

**'She's HUMAN,BEAUTIFULL,POWERFULL and SMART!'**

**'All this...'**

**'I know.VERY!'**

**'Yep.'**

**'What's he doing?'Hiei pushed yusuke aside to see better Kurama.**

**Yusuke turned and maked huge eyes.**

**'He...is...looking into the water...at him...'**

**Hiei gived him a punch.**

**'I told ya!He wants to look good!'**

**'Hmpf...I want the old Kurama back.'**

**Suddenly,a piece of paper flew to Kurama's legs and he read it.Then he shaked his hand to the boys.**

**'HIEI!YUSUKE!'**

**'Hai?'they both tried to seem very bored.**

**'Is finally starting!The contest of the After Life!'**

**'This time we will win!'Yusuke smilled.**

**'This time yes.'Hiei said too.**

**"_I wished this contest come faster but now...why do I regret it?I don't wanna go...now that I met her.I just saw her and I want only to be around her for more..."_Kurama thought and rushed to his friends.**

**'Say Kurama...'**

**'What?'he looked at Hiei.**

**'How will you fight?As Youko or as you?'**

**Kurama thought a while.**

**'I shall fight as Youko.I think is time for me to accept who I really am,don't I?'**

**Hiei looked at Yusuke.Yusuke looked at Hiei.They both looked at Kurama.**

**'Are you Ok,Kurama?'**

**'Yes,why?'he smilled.**

**'Well,you're not...yourself...'**

**'Why do you think that?'**

**'Well...'Yusuke opened his mouth to talk but a strange noise was heard,coming from the bushes.Kurama tooked a rose from his neck and maked it a large wip.With the wip he transformed the bush in a big mess.**

**'I'm sorry.'he said to the bush.**

**From the large bush appeared a guy with brown hair and also brown eyes.In his forehead was written Jr.**

**'Khoenma.'Hiei said.**

**'Don't ever do that!'Yusuke yelled.**

**Khoenma smilled and then turned serious again.**

**'Its late boys.'**

**They all nodded.**

**'This place is so strange...'Hotaru muttered looking at the huge forest in wich she was.'But I should better disguise,like Luna said...'she said and tooked the pen.'I want...'she said andthe rest she thought.Her usual clothes were substituted with a very short dress(like Eclaire from Kiddy Grade),a black one with silver at the bottoms.Black boots wich were tied up to her knees apeared in her legs and some small gloves on her hands.Her hair was still violet,but with two silver locks in front and tied at her back a little with a white ribbon.She tied up a white scarf on her forehead so her symbol couldn't be seen if she will get very mad.**

**'I think this is enough..'she said and turned her eyes a silver-violet color. **

**With this new look she start running using her supersenshi speed to get faster to her destination."_I have to win...no matter what...I will WIN!"_She jumped over a large cliff feelling the cool air into her face.**

**Kurama and the others stopped at the gates of the old arena.Kurama clsoed his eyes and became Yuoko.His eyes opened with the cold amber one...And so the fight for freedome and for theyre own happiness started...**

**What do you think?Is it good?Is it bad?Except the bloddy gram!The ideea!Please R&R!Next update...later next week I think...**


	2. Part 2

**Ok,in the first chapter I forgot to say this: The story is in two parts.Believe in me and Change your mind.First is this one,believe in me wich will have a few parts.Then it will come the second part of the story wich also will have some sub parts.Ok?Enjoy the story!**

**BELIEVE IN ME**

**Part 2**

Hotaru stopped in front of the huge gates.Time was running furiously,even for her.She tried to catch her breath.

'Beeing Hotaru makes me weak...but I can't let _her_ all the time...she's to strong...She would destroy this entire world...'she said to herself.

**_'Hotaru..._'**

'Nanda?'

**'_We should work together in this...'_**

'No...you'll ruin everything...'

_**'But isn't everything allready lost for you?'**_

'I never said that!'

_**'But you were thinking of it...Come on...lets work together...With yout attitude we won't get to far...You know that I am the only one that can take you to the finals...'**_

'I can do it by miself!'

_**'Your body is to weak for it...And you are to kind to hurt anyone...In this fight you'll have to hurt others to survive till the end...'**_

'But...'

_**'Think at the girls...For what reason you not awake them?'**_

_Flashback..._

_'URANUS!MARS!JUPITER!'she felt to her knees,her body wounded badly and covered in blood.Everything around was bluring,hard to be recognize as once The Secret Gardens...The sounds of battle of hers and her friends could still be heard..._

_A weak Uranus opened her eyes,from a big mountain of ice,wich was covering her almost entirely._

_'Firefly...'_

_Saturn approached,hurting her wich every step.Suddenly,she stopped and felt on her chest,over the dirty rocks.All the senshies were allready dead,except her and Uranus._

_'Is it the end?'she asked seriously and stretched her hand over to Uranu's hand,wich was caught in that damned ice.Uranus moved hardly her half broken hand and touched her partner's one._

_'Hai.'she paused then,taking a few breaths.'But...it will come a new beginning...we will find eachother again...'she said,splitting blood from her mouth.Saturn's eyes got wet,and salty tears covered her wounds._

_'Don't go,Haruka...onegai...I want everything to be normal again...I want you...and Michiru...take me again to the stores for my lamps...I want ...I want Setsuna hugg me again when I'm afraid...I want Rey yell at Usaghi again...Makoto and Minako-chan fight for the same boy...onegai...I want all this back...don't leave,Haruka...onegai...dont...DONT TURN AWAY!'_

_Uranus smilled in the way she could and closed her eyes...and her hand lost Saturn's grip.Saturn yelled so loud that the entire space shaked.She stood with difficutly,because of her broken leg.More and more demons were approachin,looking to devour her friends bodyes and souls._

_'No...you wont...I wont let you...'she said and her eyes turned red,in anger.She rised ehr hands above her head and yelled with her last breath:_

_'DEATH!'_

_She remembered different memories with the girls,having fun,like any teenager._

_'REBORN!'_

_She remembered Seiya...Yaten...Taiki...Mamoru...So,she closed her eyes,pretending that all this was only a bad dream.A dream from who she will awake soon enough...and everyone will be fine...alive and safe...Her only wish was now...to protect them. .. ...to protect the souls of her friends...She closed her eyes not before death...not before the end...she closed her eyes only to open them to another beginning.So,she smilled and whispered the last word._

_'REVOLUTION!'_

_She allways believed that death was something scary sometimes,in wich you are alone...But this time was so different...She wasn't alone...She saw her friends...Rey chasing Usaghi around...Amy reading some interesting book and waving to her...Haruka and Michiru drinking the usual coffe in theyre school uniforms...Setsuna taking care of some plant...Makoto and Minako laughing...The three boys silling to her and say welcome,its Ok now...The wormth caught her and maked her feel...home..._

_End of flashback..._

'My reason...I want them have the normal life I desire for and I'll never have...Cause I am different...'

**'We are different...So...lets fight...lets protect them...Ok?'**

Hotaru smilled.

'Ok.'she said and let Saturn's personallitty at surface.'Now...lets kick some asses!'the new Hotaru smirked.

So she walked into the fight area,and there saw many,but many demons.Some looking odd,some looking human.When she opened the door and walked into the place,all of them turned and looked at her,with a suspicious look.She walked thru them and said.

'Try anything and you're dead.'

They all freezed at the sound of her cold and fearfull voice.Her eyes were to...cold.She stopped in front of the President office and gaved him her invitation.He looked at her and then asked to complet her fight ticket.

'Fight name?'

She smirked and answered.

'Death Godess.'

The president busted in laugh but when he felt something shark in his neck,he stoped.He opened his eyes and saw a very shark blade in his skin.

'One more sound and you're dead.'she said coldly.

'If you kill the president,the fight will be over before even stop...'a voice came from behind her.She let the long knife down and turned to see the one who dared to speak like that.She saw a rather tall kitsune,with long silver hair and ears above his head.

**'_Kawaii...'_**

_'Hotaru,is not time for this!'_she scoled Hotaru for the naughty thought.

She saw his cold amber eyes,watching her ,rather staring at her.He was clothed in white romanic clothes.He was looking good,she couldn't say NO.

'Hmpf...'she sniffed,closing her eyes slowlly and then opened them.

The guy smilled slowlly and then glared her.She gaved him a 'you-will-die-soon-for-what-you-said' glare.She twisted the knife on her fingers and put it back at her waist.Then she looked at the president,who,frightened of her look jumped from his chair.

'My ticket.'she said reaching a hand to him.

The president put the ticket in her hand and then dodged,just for caution.

'Number 26,third pair.'she read.Then she looked at the kitsune.'I can't wait to crush you on the batle camp...'she said and passed thru him.He looked after the smaller girl,wich reached his neck at her height.He analized her entire body,from her long slim legs ,to the miniskirt wich was reavealing more than usual,for his delight ,to her nice chest.And then to her nuzzling eyes and her beautifull hair.

'And I can't wait to see you fight,my little phanter...'

Then ,he turned to the president.

'Oi!'he said looking under the table.'I need my ticket.'

The shaking president returned to his sit and,with shaking hands tooked his invitation.

'Fight name?'

'Youko Kurama.'he said.

'Here you go.'

'Thx.Hei...about the previous girl...'

'What about HER?'

'What's her fight name?'

'Death Godess.'

'The name suits her...'he grined and then looked at then looked at his note:'Number 10,pair...3...'.He turned and left."_Seems that your wish came true..._"he thought.

'Where did Kurama go?'Yusuke asked,searching with his eyes the entire place.

'Hn...'Hiei sniffed and turned to leave.

'What u said?'

'He must be around...that sneaky kitsune...he found something interesting around here...'

'Maybe the girl?'

Hiei turned in shock.

'What?Yusuke maked big eyes.

'If he...finds the girl he likes...as Yuoko...he will definetly lose any chance with her...'

'WHY?'

'Hn...can't you say?'

Yusuke maked puppyes eyes and shaked his head as No.Hiei rolled his eyes and answered.

'Yuoko is very...very...How to say...He doesn't lose time,you know what I mean?'

Yusuke opened his mouth large and forgot to close it.

'You mean...'he suggested.

'Yes.'

Yusuke rised an eyebrown.

'And then...'

'Yes.'Hiei nodded.

'No freakin way!'

'He will...'Hiei smirked.

'Poor girl...'

Hiei turned his smirk into a grin.

'No...poor Kurama...if the girl is as strong as I believe,he will suffer the consequences...'

'If you say so...but we should find him...'

Hiei nodded.

'Just in case.'he completed.

_**ATENTION TO ALL PARTICIPANTS!**_

Hotaru stopped next to a coffe shope and turned her head to the anounce.Not far away,Yuoko (A/N:I shall tell him only Youko,to avoid confusions) stopped to from his reasearch and turned to the anounce to.

_**THE FIRST BATLES FOR THE SEMI FINALS WILL START IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES.THE NEXT PARTICIPANTS ARE REQUESTED TO REMAIN IN THE AREA:PAIR 1,PAIR 12,PAIR 3,PAIR 4.THE OTHERS MAY LEAVE.THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK!**_

'Finnally...'Yuoko smirked and clunged his fists.

'One please...'Hotaru asked a coffe and a one-eyed demon gaved her what she asked.'Arigatou'she said and paid.The coffe smelled pretty good.

'It seems that your wish will soon come true...'she heard and rised her eyes only to see that kitsune from before.

'Hmpf...'she sniffed.'We still don't know...but soon they will say who against who...'

'Indeed.'he said and his eyes sparkled at her.

'Why are you lookind like that?'she asked annoyed by his stare.She almost saw...lust in them,or something like that.

'You're...'he said and touched her chin,closing the distance between them.'...quite delicious...'.

She glared him and pushed his hands away from her.

'Don't ever touch me,you filthy kitsune!'she said with a deadly ,really deadly look.

He smirked and passed a hand thru his ahir.

'But I will...sooner or later...we will fight...'

Her eyes showed her relief.

'But...'he continued and grabbed her by the waist,pulling her into him.Her silver-violet eyes looked wright into his amber cold ones.

'That doesn't have to be only when we fight...'he said and his left hand went down,to her lower waist.She couldn't believe what a perv he was.

'You mean...'she palyed his game and tooked him by his neck.'...like having fun?'she said with lovely eyes.

'You got my ideea...'

She smilled and then turned into a disgusting look.

'I think you'll have more fun all by yourself in a bathroom.'she said and dissappeared from his arms.

He chunkled.The girl was more and more on his taste.

She walked away from him,with a very furious face.

_**IMPORTANT ANOUNCE!**_

She stopped again,to listen the anouncement.

_**THE FOLLOW PARTICIPANTS ARE ASKED TO COME TO THE FIGHT AREAS:**_

_**NUMBER 23,MUKURO,PAIR 12 IS ASKED TO GO TO THE BATTLE FIELD NUMBER 3B.**_

_**NUMBER 14,YOMI,PAIR 3,IS ASKED TO GO TO THE BATTLE FIELD NUMBER 2A.**_

_**NUMBER 26,DEATH GODESS,PAIR 3,IS ASKED TO GO TO THE BATTLE FIELD NUMBER 13C.**_

_**THOSE PARTICIPANTS ARE ASKED TO GO NOW WHERE THEY WERE ASKED TO.I REPEAT.NUMBER...**_

Hotaru turned and walked to the place she was send to.Many and many demons were watching her every move,when she passed thru them,to her destination place.

'What a skinny fighter...'one said.

'I wouldn't mind _fight_ her a little...'other said and reached a hand to her.

Yuoko was coming from her back and saw what the demon wanted to do,but in a moment,the girl turned with a long knife in her hand,wich grew even longer and twisted once above her ehad and the demon vanished.She put her knife back to her hip and said,turning :

'I told you that if you try anything you're dead.'

Yuoko's face didn't showed any feelling or anything bu he was pleased of her attitude.

'Lets see how you manage with more of them.'he said and walked into the observation room,from where you could see more clearly the battle field.

'This is it.'Hotaru said,seeing over 30 demons around her,closing the space between them.She threw away her coat,remaining only in the short dress.

'muaha...'the demons yelled and runed towards her,attacking in madness.

'This will be over fast.'she smirked and rised her hands above her head.her body flew a little into the air and suddenly,violet energy started to combine with white one.

Yuoko watched all this very attentif.At the view of the forming energy ball he frowned a little.

'The violet one is hers...'he said.

'And the white one...'a voice came from his back.

'Hiei!'Yuoko turned.

'The white one is the energy she takes from the demons.'

'You mean she is absorbing that energy for her attack.'

'Indeed.'

'Smart girl.'Yusuke said,appearing from Hiei's back.Hiei glared him at the 'smart' thing.

'She can use that for us to,you know...'

'I know...'

Yuoko turned to the battle,to watch the rest.He saw her opening her eyes.A moment of silence followed.

**'SOUL SCAR!'**

The energy passed her entire body,like electrical shocks and she finally released the ball.A huge explosion with very much smoke followed.

Yusuke,Hiei and Yuoko were watching very close for any sign of life.Soon,from the smoke,a shape appeared and they observed a few seconds later that is her.Every demon was dead,broked to pieces or entirely vanished.

'Hmpf...'she murmured.

'Onegai...'she heard in her back.She turned only by half to see a demon,crowling to her legs.'Help me...'

'Help you?'

'Onegai...'

'Did you helped my people 3 years ago?'

The demon looked deep into her eyes and recognize her.

'You're...Death.'

'NANI?'Yusuke jumped hearding all this.

Yuoko just stood there,thinking.How could she be Death?That was ridiculous.But he remembered her eyes,the way she looked at him,her anger.

Hotaru looked deep into the red eyes of the demon.

'Indeed I am.'she said.

'Why are you here?To kill us all?'

Hotaru smirked and her eyes went more cold.She said the following words with a voice that amked even Yusuke's blood freeze.

'Maybe.I just want to shut those damned doors closed for ever.I didn't die for nothing.And I wont die for nothing either.I will win,no matter what.Even if I'll have to destroy this entire world.'

'You wont...'

'But I can...'

Hotaru turned to leave when a sudden energy approached her.She felt the wave and turned,with a hand rised.The demon was attacking her.

'I wont let you!'he yelled but was rejected,and killed only by her rised hand,by some wave of energy he couldn't even see.She let her hand down,looking a little at her.

Youko frowned at this short discussion,his head full with confusion and questions.Then,he saw her looking at her hand.and,for a moment,he saw regret in her eyes.But that small wormth left her eyes as fast as she appeared.Then,he turned and left the battle field.

_**OAU!DEATH GODESS SETTLED A NEW RECORD.SHE KILLED HER ENEMIES IN LESS THAN 2 MINUTES!SO,THE WINNERS OF THE FIRST BATTLES ARE:YOMI,MUKURO AND DEAD 3,HIEI,PAIR 4,IS ASKED TO GO TO THE BATTLE FIELD NUMBER 4B.**_

_**NUMBER 10,YOUKO KURAMA,PAIR 3,IS ASKED TO GO TO THE BATTLE FIELD NUMBER 14C.**_

Hotaru stopped,a shiver passing her body._"**Kurama?Can it be?"**_

_'What is it,Hotaru?'_

_**'Kurama...we know him don't we?'**_

_'The boy from school,isn't it?'_

_**'Hai...can we go...to see?'**_

Hotaru smilled.

'_Of course,my little partner.'_

_**NUMBER 24,YUSUKE ,PAIR 8 ,IS ASKED TO GO TO THE BATTLE FIELD NUMBER 10A.**_

'E...good luck,Youko!'Yusuke waved a hand to his friend.

'Same to you.Hiei,the same.'

Hiei nodded and left to his battle field.Yusuke followed.Youko waited for the door to open when he felt a sweet scent in his back.

'You came.'

No answer.So,he turned to see the most blurry image he ever seen.Her eyes...not cold anymore.Instead they were worm and lovely.

'Kurama?'she asked.

He blinked nervouss.Did she knew Kurama?But how did she knew is him?

'I am Youko Kurama,not only Kurama.'

Her eyes showed some relief,but also dissappointment.

'You must of taking me for someone else.'

'I must off...'she said looking into the ground.'Gomen nasai.'she said and turned to leave when he caught her right wrist and turned her to face him.

'Who are you?'

'What you mean?'she asked feelling a sudden heat in her body,at the touch of his chest with her hands.

'Who are you for real?'he repeated,this time more insistent.

'Why you need to know?'she asked pushing her hands against his chest to separate her body by his one.Only the touch of his body against hers was confusing her and she didn't liked to be confused.But he didn't let her,he wrapped his arms around her fragile waist and pushed her more against him.She blushed without notice at the feelling of her chest pressing on his.

'Let me go...'

'Answer me.'he said.

_**YOUKO KURAMA,YOU ARE ASKED TO PASS THRU THE OPENED DOOR.**_

He heard it but didn't wanted to go,now that he finally caught her.

'Then tell me why were you sad after you killed that demon.'

She gasped,feelling his hot breath on her neck,sending shivers thru her entire body.She never,but never got so close to a man before.That's why she was so weak against him.

'I felt sorry for him.'

'Sorry?'

'Hai...He remained alone,just like I did..and how I am now.'

_**YOUKO KURAMA...**_

He knew he had to go and leave her.So,he did what he desired since he saw her,that morning.He caught her neck with a hand and pulled her to him.His lips crushed on hers,making her shake at the unusual contact.Her eyes were looking staright in his amber ones,but she couldn't keep them open.So,she closed them.He kissed her tier,parting her lips.She felt his hot tongue in her mouth,exploring her mouth with passion and desire for more.He pushed her to the closest wall,stopping her moves to free herself.She couldn't do anything now.He was possesing her body.With more she pushed him away,to broke the kiss they shared,with more he pushed her to the wall,with his body.She had to gave up,and wait for him to stop.But something that not even she thought it can be,happened.She relaxed her body,to the new sensations of that contact and start to kiss him back.She teased his tongue with hers and then suddenly,he stopped.

'I have to run.'he said,smirking.He looked at her still blushing face and her now big eyes.She nodded.He turned to leave but turned one more time and grabbed her into another kiss.This time a short one.

'For luck.'he said and that sentence maked her turn pale.Kurama said her the same a day before...

And he left,thru the white door.Hotaru turned confuse of what just happened.Was Saturn the one who kissed him,or her?She touched her lips in confusion.Her first kiss...was so intense...She opened the door for her time.Her next battle was over few days.And she had to see Kurama,to be sure that is not the kitsune.She gaved up to her disguise and passed thru the door.

She arrived to her time,exactly in the place she left it.The park..She runed fast to her house.

'Hotaru-chan...'Luna comed to meet her.

'Luna...'she stopped when the cat appeared.

'How was it?'

'Easy...for now...I'm off a few days.'

'Ok,Go and rest.You need to.'

'Arigatou,Luna-chan.'

Youko finished fast to return.But the girl was nowhere to be found.

'Hiei!'

'Hai?'the smaller boy turned.

'Did you know where is that girl?'

'That girl?'he rised an eyebrown.

'You know who!'

'I think she left.But don't worry.She'll be back in a few hours.Or days,if she's from the human world.'

'Then...I'll search more around and then,I'll go home.'

Youko turned.

'Why is so important?You could have any other girl.'

'I want HER.'he said glaring his friend.

'Hn...'Hiei sniffed and left.

**(A/N:Ok,this is a little naughty...).**

Hotaru finished her hot bath and tooked a t-shirt on her and then went to bed.She put her head on the pillow and thought at what happened during that so long day.She tried to remove the kitsune's face from her mind but couldn't.Suddenly she heard a weird sound and jumped in her bottom.

'Luna?'she called,hoping to be the small cat.

No answer.So,she stood from her bed and walked out of her room.Making small steps,she walked into the room of her parents.It was dark,no sign of anything.She looked more around with her eyes and freezed when all of the sudden she felt a hot breath in her neck and something hard that was pressing her back.Strong hands wrapped around her waist.

'Who is it?she asked fearfully.

'You forgot me so fast?'she heard the answer and recognize the voice.It was Youko's.Small and hot kisses start to be placed on her neck and colarbone.

'How did you find me?she asked trying to push away the luring sensations his kisses were doing to her.

'I allways found what I'm looking for...'he said and a hand from her waist moved down,on her right tiegh,in the interior part.She gasped at the intimate touch and tried to run from his touch.But she couldn't move.

'Stop it,please...'

He licked her neck with his tongue and moved his other hand on her left breast.She almost fainted but she helped herself by leaning against him,for suport.the hand wich was touching her tiegh went under her t-shirt and stopped on her belly.

'You're so delicious...'he whispered into her ear.'I want to have you.Now'he said and pushed her to the bed.He came on top of her and crushed his lips on hers,not allowing her to speak.he parted her lips and let his tongue deep into her mouth.He removed his shirt .She put her hands on his chest and pushed him,to broke the kiss.She gasped for air and then looked at him.

'No...I don't want this...not with you...'she said.

Suddenlt his amber eyes turned green and his hair got shortner and turned red.Her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

'Ku...Kurama?'

His eyes were now full of love and tenderness.He touched her face gentle and kissed her lips,but she wrapped her arms around his neck,stopping him from leaving.She parted her lips,to show him her desire to continue and welcomed his tongue in her mouth.He parted her legs and positioned himself between them.He was still wearing his jeans.He kissed her neck and her t-shirt's opening.His hands stopped at the bottoms of the t-shirt,waiting her permission to remove it.

'Ok.'she said and smilled.

He pulled her t-shirt over her head,revealing her almost entirely nude body...But suddenly,Yuoko reapered,for her surprise.She pushed him away and rised in her bottom.

**(A/N: Ok,enough with the naughty thoughts,poor Taru)**

'NO!'she cried out loud and opened her eyes.She saw that it was in her room,allready morning.

'Hotaru-chan,what happened?'Luna camed,concerned.

Hotaru was all soaking in swet and shaking.She looked terrified around and start to cry.

'Hotaru...'Luna came worried.

Hotaru,from crying,start laughing.

'It was just a dream...a nightmare...I'm so happy...'

'I'm glad that your Ok...Is time for school,Taru.'

'It is...'she smilled happy that everything is normal and nothing happened last night.

All the way to highschool she thought at a single thing.Why was Youko scaring her and Kurama wasn't?In her drea,she wouldn't let Yuoko do what she had allowed to Kurama.The reason Kurama and Youko were changing one into another was for sure the fact she tooked one for the other.She sighted.

'Hotaru-chan!'

'Maya...'she saw her friend at the window of her classroom,waving her hands to her.

'Come faster,up!'

'What happened?'she asked herself and runed upstairs.She bumped into her friend at the class's entrance and the two girls start laughing.

'What happened Maya?'

'Look!'her friend showed her a desk from the classroom.Her own desk.On it,it was something that looked like a red rose.Her heart skiped a beat.So,she approached her desk and saw a rose and a note.She tooked the note and read it.

_**Hotaru...**_

_**I saw that you like roses...So,I gave you one today.And another one tomorrow,cause you are like a rose.Fresh and sweet everyday.**_

_**Your classmate...**_

_**...Kurama**_

Hotaru blushed and put the note down.She tooked the rose and smelled it.It was fresh for sure.She couldn't remember any other rose to smell as beautifull as this one was.

She sat in her desk,smelling the rose.It was the first time she received such a beautifull flower.Then,her eyes saw him.Kurama.Standin in the doorway,against the door.He looked at her with kindness in his eyes .She smilled him and shaked her head in sign of 'thanks'.Kurama nodded and returned to his desk,in her back.

'From where did you get it?'she asked without turning.She couldn't turn because she was blushing to much.

'Ne?'he seemed surprised of her question.

'Its like...isn't from this planet...He smells better than any other rose...'

He didn't answered.

'Demo...'she turned to him and leaned closer to him.'...arigatou...Is the best thing I ever received.'she said.

They stared one in eachothers eyes for a good time..

'Hotaru...'he said first.

'Hai?'she waited.

'Will you...will you go out with me tonight?'

The answer to the question:red.All kinds of red.On Hotaru's face.She turned to her place,trying to hide her sudden urge to be eated by the earth.He leaned closer to her and his head came on her left shouldeurs.He looked at her and she turned to him.Only few inches were separating them from a kiss.

'I...I...'she couldn't find her words.

'Of cooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuurrrrrsssssseeeeeee she will go atthedatewithyoutonightmydearKurama...'

'MAYA!'Hotaru cried trying to make her shut up.

'I'll take her to air,she talks to fast because of the dust...'she said and tried to pull Maya outside the classroom.Maya refused and came to Kurama again.

'I said she will be more than happy to go at the date with you tonight my dear Kurama...'

"_Perfectly,my entire world has crushed..."_Hotaru thought.

_**'Don't be so dramatic...is just a date!'**_

_"You stay out of it!"_

_**"If you don't wanna go,I'll go.He is kinda cute!"**_

_**"**You will go nowhere with him!"_

_**" Are we jealous or anything?"**_

_"Jealous on Hell I am!If you go with him tonight you'll scare him for good!"_

_**"I'm not that mean to scare the poor boy..."**_

_"Hn...I didn't forgot what you did today with Youko..."_

_**"What you talk about?"**_

_"You kissed him!"_

_**"No,he did.I was just...just..."**_

_"Kissing him back"(sweat drop on Hotaru's head)_

_**"Well..."**_

_"Don't denie it!I was there!First sit!"_

_**"We talk later.Now,say yes or I'll make you say it!"**_

_"You wouldn't ..."_

'I will loooooooooove to go with you tonight Kurama...'Hotaru suddenly smilled and hugged him."_Saturn...you'll dead before you know it..."_

_**"I was just playing around..."**_

_"Go away!"_

_**"Ok,Ok...but promise me you at least let him kiss you..."**_

_"GO I SAID!"_

Hotaru jumped from Kurama's neck and thought at something quick.

'Sorry...my sugar level was low...'

'And you hugged him?'Maya rised an eyebown and then gaved her a 'I-told-ya' look.

Kurama looked confused at her.

'When I have my sugar level low I feel that i will faint,so I leaned against you.Gomen nasai.'

_"You're smart,Hotaru..."_Maya thought.

'No problem.Are you okay now?'

'Hai.Pretty good..'she said and heard the math teacher coming to class.

'Talk later,ok?'she said and sat to her desk.

She knew that he staring at her back.But she couldn't turn.It was biology class and the teacher was a really disgusting woman.She imagined the teacher on a tall stick,burned at huge flames.Better saud,it wasn't ehr the onw wich was imaging all that,it was Saturn.But Hotaru couldn't help a smile.

'Why are you smilling Tomoe?'

'No reason,Miss Dickinass'

The teacher seemed iritated.

'Is Dikinaus'

'Gomen nasai.'she said.

'You play the smart girl to here.'

Hotaru stood and approached the teacher.The old hag showed her a dead plant.

'This plant is dead by more than 5 years.If you can revive her,I'll let you go home without penitation.'

Without what?That really annoyed Saturn and her eyes showed a little anger in her glare.The old hag smirked knowing that the girl will not be able to do it,and it was allready thinking how to punish her.Hotaru smilled brightly.

'Can I?'she said and maked a move towards the plant.

The hag looked confused but allowed her to pass.Hotaru stopped next to the plant.Kurama looked interested in what she will do.

'Miss Dikinaus?'

'What?'

'You don't know the reason i was avoided to the previous school,don't you?'

'What can it be?'

'This.'she said and put a hand over the plant.Violet-blue energy covered the plant and step by step,revived her.Kurama stood from his desk,amazed.The hag almost yelled at the view of the new plant wich was looking more healthy than ever and the smilling Hotaru.

'Healing'she said.'The plant wasn't dead.Was only in wrong earth'

The bell ringed and the class was over.Lucky for her,the students weren't paying any attention to the class so,the only ones who saw what she did were the hag and Kurama.The hag tooked the plant and left the classrom,ssaying something that no human could understand.Kurama approached Hotaru.She panicned.

'Hotaru..what you did...'

'You think I'm a freak now,don't you?'she said with a sad face.

Kurama was holding his hands in his pants pockets.he looked around.They were alone again.

'No.I think what you did was wonderfull.'

'Really?'she looked surprised.

'Yes.I...have some similar abbilities...Maybe someday we will share them...'

'Maybe...'

He approached her.

'Hotaru.'

'Yes?'she said finishing cleaning the dust from the plant.

'I want to kiss you.'

His words maked her freeze.She turned to him,surprised.

'You want what?'

She closed his eyes slowly and then opened them.And maked a step closer.

'Kiss you.Can I?'

He was asking her permission?He was a real gentleman...in a way...

'Umh...'she looked in the ground,blushing.'Okay...'

That was all he need it.He tooked her with a hand by her waist and with the other one hold her by the chin.he lowed his head to her level and touched her lips,gently.She closed her eyes,blushing madly.He pushed his lips harder on hers,wanting to say her what he wanted.She realised what he wants,from her previous experience with the other Kurama.She parted her lips and allowed him to kiss her as he pleased.She broked the kiss,to shy to continue.

'Would you be my girlfriend?'he asked.

She looked at him surprised.

'But you barely knew me...'

'I feel that I know you since...ever...Will you?'

_**"Take care what you say Hotaru..."**_

_"Go away!Not now!"_

_**"We'll end up hurting him...you know that."**_

_"I wont!I deserve to be happy!GO!"_

'Hotaru?'

'Hai?'

'My answer?'

'I...will...I will be your girlfriend...'she said smilling.

Kurama's lips curved into a smile and captured her lips into another kiss.He was so happy,that he didn't realised he pinned her to the wall.The kiss longed longer than the first

'So,at what time do I pick you?'he asked from her doorway.

She thought a little.

'Six?'

'Ok.At six I'm here.Bye!'he said and kissed her again,this time very short.

'Bye!'she said and closed the door.

'Hotaru-chan...congratulations...see?I told you that you'll find someone...'

'I know Luna.Domo arigatou'

Luna purred in Hotaru's hugg.

'Lets go and get yourself ready!'Luna said.

'Hai!

**Ok,this one was twice as big than the first,I hope you enjoyed reading it,as I enjoyed writing it!Sorry for the naughty part,but is T after all and I think it was decent after all.I hope you'll review this story to and tell me your opinions and maybe what you expect from this story.I mean,what scenes...Kisses!**


	3. Part 3

**Guess what girls!I just finished my last video with Sesshoumaru and Hotaru for the one who love this pair!Is so cool,its one Moonlight Shadow by E-rotic!**

BELIEVE IN ME

**Part 3**

Hotaru runed from room to room.

'Where did I put that?'she mumbled,annoyed that she doesn't find what she's looking for.

In her hurry,she didn't noticed Luna appearing after the corner and she bumped right into her.Luna screamed loudly,because Taru caught her tail and Taru felt in her bottom.

'Luna,gomen...'Hotaru mumbled,touching her bottom.

'What's the hurry?Is just...SIX without 5?'Luna screamed at the view of the time.

'Yes,its late and I can't find my favorite earings!'

'Did you checked in the bathrooms?'

'Yes.'

'All of them?'

'Yes.'

Suddenly,the clock beat 6 and the doorbell ranged.

'He is a timer,thats for sure!'Luna said.

'My earings!'Taru complained and start biting her fingers.

'Take this.'said Luna and gaved her the pen disguise again.

Hotaru took it and looked in shock at Luna.The cat allways said to Usaghi not to use it for her own interest and now what was she doing?

'But,Luna...'

'Its Ok.If Usaghi used it for so many times,I think you can use it once in a time!You're a princess too,aren't you?And what is a princess without her earings?'Luna blinked.

Hoatru's eyes shined and wanetd to hugg the cat but the dorrblell ranged again.

'Now,Taru!You don't want him to wait!'

'Ok...'

Few seconds later,Hotaru runed to the door and opened the door.She saw a very beautifull Kurama,smilling to her,wearing a black outfit with a gorgeus shirt,from silk,opened at a few buttons,exposing some of his chest,a black jachet over him and black pants.She was happy now that she choosed black dress to.

'Hy again Hotaru.'he said and instantly,like magic,in his hand appeared a red rose.he gaved it to her.

'For you.You look wonderfull...'he said.

She toked the rose and smilled shyly.

**Kurama(POV)**

_Oau,she really looks good...The way her dress is showing her curves in a perfect way and the way black makes her eyes seem unreal...I could watch her all the time...I can't believe that she said yes to be my girlfriend and that she's dating me..._

_**'You're thinking to much again...'**_

_'You again'_

_**'Who else?Elvis?'**_

_'Stop it Youko'_

_**'Stop what?I didn't even started!'**_

_'You know what...'_

_**'You're such a chiken!Afraid that she will regret that she said yes to date you'**_

_'No I'm not!'_

_**'Forget something?We share the same brain in here!I know everything you think and will do.For example,you're going to kiss her in about...3 minuts'**_

_'You think that you're smarter,but whos the one alive?'_

_**'Hei,you play dirty!'**_

_'Like you,don't I?'_

_**'Ok,I leave,but...you know...she reminds me of a girl I met today'**_

_'You wanna say,WE met.'_

_**'Whatever'**_

_'It can't be her.That girl,Death Godess is much colder,evil and distant.And she looks different.It can't be Hotaru.Not at all.'_

_**'You may have a point...'**_

_'Next time ou meet the girl,try not to be such an ass!'_

_**'And you were saying that I spy?What were you doing?'**_

_'Remember.We share the same brain.'_

_**'I'm out of here.Don't forget.In two days we have semifinals'**_

_'That sucks.We don't have even breaks between the fights.Just like last time.'_

_'Youko?'_

_'Hm...finally...'_

**Normal(POV)**

'Kurama?'

Kurama turned his attention to the gorgeus girl wich was waiting to leave.

'Soemthing wrong?'she asked worried.

'No.Not at all...'

Hotaru seemed relieved.

'Taru?'

She smilled happy to be called like that.He tooked her by a hand and pulled her to him,into a kiss.

_**"Told you..."**_

_"Get OUUUT!"_

_**"Fine...fine..."**_

**(half hour later)**

Hotaru and Kurama where in the most beautifull park in the city.It was so big,that you would of lost in there,but lucky for Hotaru,she was with Kurama...

'This is so beautifull,Kurama-kun...'

He smilled and looked at her happy face.

'I knew you would love it'

'How do you do it?'

'What?'

'Know what I like...do what I like...when I want...'

'Hm...maybe I have the 6 sense or something...'

Hotaru busted into a laugh and runed away.

'Catch me if you can!'she said.

Kurama smilled and runed after her.

**(next day,at the semifinals)**

Saturn looked at her face,in the mirror.She was dressed in the same costume like the other time.In fact,she was looking the same.She turned away and left the bathroom.The entire building was full with all kind of demons.Her fight for today would be in the principal areaShe was allready feared by many demons wich didn't even dared to look at her.As she was passing thru the hallway,her wrists were caught all of the sudden by strong hands.She was pushed to the wall.When she opened her eyes she saw Yuoko.

'Baka!How dare you to touch me?'she yelled.

'Why'd you left the other day?'he growled at her.

'Why should I would of stayed?'

'Answer me!Don't change the subject!'

She pushed his hands of her.

'You have no right to ask me anything'she said and walked away.

'With who you fight today?'

'Its a guy called Yomi'

Youko turned pale.Yomi was very very powerfull.He could crush her in a blink.

'Don't fight him...'

'You sugest me to run?'

'In a way...It doesn't...Please'

'No.'she said seriously.'Youko...What you don't know is that I win no matter what...I **_never_** lose'

She turned and maked to steps when he stoped her.He covered her mouth and tooked her on his back.Youko turned and dissappeared from the hallway before someone could see him with her like that.

'YOUKO!Put me down!NOW!'she screamed.

He tooked her in the garden of the building and sat her on a mellow couch.She didn't stood there,tried to rise but he pushed her back on the sofa.

'Stay there!'

'NO!'she protested and stood again only to be pushed again,back on it.

'HOW DARED YOU TO BRING ME HERE?'she screamed mad at him.

He saw someone close and knew that if she's seen with him like that,it will be problems.So,he had to make her shut up.

'Be quiet!'he whsipered.

'Can I go?'she said instead and stood again to leave.He put a hand before her,making her to stop.

'Not yet'

'Why can't I fight that guy?'

'Because you'll...you'll get hurt if you do...'he said in a low voice,his eyes turning a little softer.

_"Kurama,I swear the God i'll kill you...You make me look like a moron.."_

_**"No you don't...you have to admit it...You LIKE her and you DON' T want her been hurt by Yomi.."**_

_"Even if its true...She'll never believe that I'm honest with her...She thinks I'm a loser..."_

_**"Can you read minds?"**_

_"No,why?"_

_**"Then how do you know that?Did she told you?"**_

_"No...You mean...You may have right my friend..."_

_**"Good...I'm out now...Be honest with her Youko or you're gonna lsoe...You're old behaviours wont work with her..."**_

_"I know..."_

'Kurama...' Saturn whispered showing a more softer look.

Youko looked at her,clunging his fists.

'You...you really are worried about me?'

'I am...I know you may not believe me but I'm really fond of you...I don't want you to get hurt...Yomi...Yomi's very strong...He can...He can...'

'But he wont'she said putting her hand around his neck and moved one to his face.'I'll be Ok.Thank you'

'For what?'

'For thinking at me so much...'

(Youko-easy blush in his cheeks)

'You're really going,don't you?'

'I am...See you later,Youko...'she smilled and went away.

_**"I hope she'll make it...Yomi is kinda stronger..."**_

_"I don't need your negativist attitude,ok?"_

_**"I was just saying the thruth...I like her too...Lets go and watch...Just in case..."**_

_"You read my minds..."_

_**"Actually,I really am..."**_

Youko smilled at Kurama's answer and walked after the girl he met.

_**Now,Death Godess is fighting Yomi in the semifinals pf this championship.The fight will take place in the battle field number 4C.**_

Hotaru got there first.She was anxious to finish this fast.Yomi appeared in a smock cloud and smirked at his opponent.

'You shouldn't smile so much...'she said.

'You should do it more often.'he said.

He reached his head with his hands and yellow-green energy appeared.he attacked so fast and with so many attacks that surprised Hotaru.She jumped and moved her body,to avoid his so quick attacks.But when she landed she was scratched on her waist and on her arms.

'Pretty slow you are.'Yomi said.

She closed her eyes gathering energy.

'It is useless...I don't have that kind of energy'

She smirked.

'Who said I'm using the same thing?'

Yomi's smile dissappeared.

**'DEATH INFINITY!'**she screamed and attacked Yomi.

He got hit but his shield succed in rejecting most of the attack.

'Nice try...'he said and attacked so fast that she couldn't even dodge.

She felt down in her knees,breathing hardly.Youko had equity.This guy was evry powerfull.

'Please...don't stand up...stay down...'Youko was repeating in a whisper.He couldn't stare to see her like that,so wounded.Her hair was free now and ehr cloths in many places burned.

'Giving up?'Yomi asked looking at the girl even if he was blind.

She spittled some blood and prepared a leg,leaning against him,to stand up.

'I didn't even started...'she said.'I'll never give up...'she said and stood trying to keep ballance.

'As you wish...'Yomi said and tooked his attack position.

Saturn looked up and reached her hads to her temple.She untied the scarf from her forehead and let it fell down.her symbol appeared and glowed.A small wand appeared in her hand and she rised it up.

'Nani?'Youko maked a step forward the TV,surprised.

He saw her rising up the wand and yelling:

**'Saturn Death Power!Make-up!'**

The dome above the fight arena broked into pieces and pieces of glass felt down,between the 2 fighters.Energy came and surounded her creating like a vortex around her,embracing her warmly.

'What are we seeing?' the reporter looked at the transforming girl.'I have heard about some strong beeings from the human world called senshi but I never actually saw one...And after what she called,**death**,she must be the one which musn't be awaken...Impossible...Or can it be?Can be true that we will be lucky to see a senshi's fight?The senshy of Death's fight?'

'Is she strong enought to beat Yomi?'

'Without a word...But Yomi wont give up either...This will be a very interesting fight...'

'Indeed will be..'the other reporter said.

Saturn finally tooked her real form ,appearing in her senshi suit(the one from the S series).

'I sense your energy...It had become bigger'

'Indeed it had'

This time Saturn attacked and wounded Yomi with succes.She used her Glaive to creat him a big wound in his chest.She landed at less than 4 m of him.He knew she was stronger so he had to use his last attack.The one which only he and Yusuke could use:The thunder attack.So,he called his powers in this last attack.

'What are you doing?'Saturn whispered not beeing able to discover what attack is.

But she felt his power and she tooked a step back.She gave up to her Glaive and she brought closer,in the waist zone,her hands.A bright light appeared between them and something shinny like a grail appeared with a golden moon on top of him.She rised it above her ehad exactly when Yomy released his attack towards her.His attack ruined the entire fight place,making holes in everything.He thought she got hit but a bright light,that even he could see came from the place she used to be.

Long and big angel wings appeared first and then a shinny body.Roses petals flew and a enw Saturn appeared in front of them.She had a white skirt with red and violet at the edges and a red-rose bow at her waist and in her chest.Her boots were white now with violet laces.Her eyes were still violet with silver.

'This is the CENTURY time!WE just assisted to an organic upgrade!Saturn transformed herself into Imperial Saturn using what she seems to have the **Holy Grail**!'

'Saturn...your true name is Saturn?'Youko runed to the fight place were Yomi was recognizing his defeat.

'You are truly strong.'Yomi said looking towards her.

Saturn analized his wounds and came closer to him.She put a hand on his shouldeur.

'You are quite strong too,my friend.But your eyes...'

'I got used to it'he said and tooked her hand.His face got softner.'How old are...you?'

'17'

'No...how truly old you are?'

'Does it matter now?'

'I think it doesn't...'he said and turned to leave.

'Wait.'

'Nani?'he turned to her.

Youko appeared in the arena,worried about her.He runed towards them.

'Would you like to see again?'she asked.

'I don't need my eyes to fight'

'I asked if you would like to see,not if you must see'

Yomi nodded.Saturn smiled and put a hand over his eyes.

'Then see'she said and removed her hand.Yomi opened his eyes hardly,the light hitting him badlt but he got used to it.He saw two gorgeus eyes looking into his.

'I can...see...'

'Yes you can...'she said.

Youko camed next to her.

'Are you Ok?'

'Better than ever!'she answered.

Then he looked at his old friend.

'Yomi?'

'I can...see you Youko...after all this time...my old friend..'

Youko smilled.

'We should go now.'Yomi said.

Saturn nodded and tooked Youko's hand in hers.Youko looked shocked at her and saw her smile.

'Thanks for beeing with me,Youko.'she said.

He nodded and they followed Yomi outside the arena.

**OK,this part will have another piece and I will start the second part : Change your mind.Plz enjoy it!**


	4. Anounce

**I removed my story Mi immortal because ,in the first place I put it there so a friend could take her and read her(she doesn't have the program I use).Second,I forgot to remove it.And by the way,for the ones who said Gin wasn't bla bla,if you would waited for the 2 chapter you would of seen the truth behind his 'intempt' in 'raping' Taru.But...you didn't had any patience,so...it will be just for me and my friends.Fanfiction...I read so many stories with Inuyasha and they changed both Kagome and Kikyou character and even Inuyasha but not even one of you said anything...Well,that's it...bye!**


	5. Part 4

**BELIEVE IN ME**

**Part 4**

'Your true name is Saturn,then?'Youko asked sitting on the edge of the banister.

'Yes,it is.'she answered tieing up her hair into a ponytail.

Youko looked down into the ground.

'Why didn't you told me?'

'I didn't considered important.In fact you liked me,not the name.Am I wrong?'

'Why are you here?Why are you fighting for?'

'You're changing the subject.'she said and sat next to him,brushing her ponytail with her slim fingers.

He smiled,closing his eyes.

'Tell me.'

'I'm fighting to protect what we allways protected.The Earth.'

'Fighting for others...'

'Yes.If I don't do it,who will?You?'

Youko looked at her and she smilled turning her eyes to the sky.

'I thought so.Is a great responsability,you know...'

'It is.I never doubt it...'

'So...Who's your next opponent?'she asked.

'Changing the subject aren't we?'Youko smirked.

'Hai-hai!'she said smilling.

'Saturn...'he said seriously.

'Nani?'she looked surprised at the kitsune.

'Who are you...in reality?In human world?'

Saturn felt that she's in a big pool with ice.He had asked the one question she wasn't able to answer.What should she do?

'Nani,Youko,what's the rush?'she tried to change again the subject.

'Please,answer me.Please.'he pleaded taking her hand in his.

She was turning nervouss.

'Why you wanna know?'

'I have to know.'

'I...I...'she tried to say but she couldn't.

'Please.'he said and tooked her with a hand by the waist.

'Youko...'she said looking down.And she did the single thing she could do it to show him who she really was.Her body glittered and she was,again,Hotaru.Youko's eyes widened as Kurama tried to change back but Youko kept him inside,to not be discovered.

_**"She can't be...Hotaru..."**_

_"She's Hotaru!No,I think I didn't heard and SAW well..."_

_**"She is Hotaru,you idiot!Put yourself some hearing aid!"**_

_"Imposible!I can't possible fall for the same girl you did!Tell me your wrong!"_

_**"It's her...no doubt...Let me out!"**_

_"NO!"_

_**"Why not?"**_

_"You'll ruin everything!If she discoveres who you are,who I am she'll leave us!"_

_**"But she told us who she is!"**_

_"Yes,but is a difference from beein such a wonderfull creature as her,full of light and..."_

_**"...someone like us..."**_

_"Yes.So,stay there.I'll stay with her."_

_**"You?If you try anything..."**_

_"It is my bussiness if I do.You'll have your turn!"_

_**"You dirty..."**_

_"...thief?Yes,I am a thief..."_

'Youko?'Hotaru interupted.

He looked at her sending away Kurama.She was watching him with big innocent eyes.

_**"AH!"**_

_"What!"_

_**"How could you do this?You had destroyed my chances with him!"**_

_"No I didn't.He likes you even without your mask..."_

_**"I kill you!"**_

'Hotaru?'Youko asked seeing the thoughtfull girl.

'Nani?'

'What are you doing?'

'Talking to Saturn in my head...she's really stubborn!'

'I know what you mean.'he said giving out a smile.

_"See?He's smilling.'_

_**"I wonder why is he smilling like an idiot..."**_

_"Sat!You said you like him!Why do you call him a idiot?"_

_**"Maybe is my mood..."**_

"_Maybe,yeah!Now……go away!I'm busy!"_

"_**Teenagers…."**_

"_Old hag!"_

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_Just kidding……bye!"_

"_**Yeah yeah….."**_

'So…..how long are you transforming into her?'

'Saturn?Hm….in human world…..since I was 12…..actually when I had first time 16…..taht was before I died…..then at 12….It's kind of complicated'

'I'm sure it is…'he said looking odd at her.

Hotaru laughed louder.

'You're changing the subject again…'he guessed.

'I am!'

Youko turned to leave.

'Going back home?'he asked her.

'Yes…..I'm kind of tired…..'

'You can rest…'he said and hugged her suddenly.'In my apartment….'he said and his fluffy tail tickled her legs.She blushed but pushed him away.

'I don't know what's between you and Sat….she doesn't wanna say it to me but….I'm taken…..Sorry!'

'Taken?May I know to who I had lost?'

'His name is Kurama and he's the honest boy I ever met…..I would never betray him….'she said and hen whispered into his ear.'No matter how attractive you may be…..'

"_Sat!"_

"_**I know,I know……"**_

"_Go away!"_

"_**I want to kiss him…….let me kiss him…."**_

"_I kill you if you do it!"_

_Hotaru's arms moved around Youko's neck.Her face showed her panic._

'What's wrong?'he asked.

'Is her…..I can't……control myself…'

'What's she up too,this time?'

Hotaru's face got closer.

'Saturn?'he asked.

'Exactly…'

And she kissed him.He tooked her head in his strong hands and his tongue entered hers making her holding him tier.She kissed him back.

"_**I KILL YOU!STOP IT!NOW!"**_

"_Are you saying he doesn't taste sweet?That he doesn't make you wanna ripp his cloth of him?"_

"_**You're such a perverted soldier!Bad,bad Saturn!"**_

"_I wonder how will you act when we'll move further…."_

"_**F….f…..fuu…….fur….."**_

"_Further"_

"_**I know!Stop treating me like I am stupid or anything….You will NOT,in any circumstances gonna SLEEP with HIM!"**_

"_Who knows?"_

"_**Is my body!"**_

"_Your such a child……."_

"_**SHUT UP!"**Hotaru screamed and pushed Youko away._

'_Gomen nasai…..but I have to leave…..I can't control her anymore……Sayonnara!'she said and disappeared._

_Youko remained alone and looked in the place she was 2 seconds ago.He will have to ask Kurama's help to find her…._

'_This is so hard Luna….Saturn is so hard to control…..I understand her feelings but…….I can't go on like this…..'_

'_What are you thinking on doing?'Luna asked seriously._

'_Luna…..'_

'_You're the wises from the senshi even if you're the youngest…..I'll trust your decision,Hotaru-chan.'_

'_I don't know…..yet…..'_

_The door bell ranged furiously._

'_Guests?'Luna asked._

'_Don't know…'Hotaru said and left the room._

_She opened the front door and in it she saw Kurama with red roses in his hands._

'_Kurama!'she smilled and hugged him thight._

'_Hotaru…..are you ok?'he asked concerned._

'_I'm quite well,thanks…'_

'_Hotaru…..we need to talk…can I come in?'_

'_Hai!'she answered._

"_**Who's the pervert now?"**_

"_Leave!"_

"**_My,my….."_**

Kurama entered and tooked his jacket off.Hotaru invited him in the living room and sat with him on the couch.

'What is it?'she asked looking smilling at him.

'Well….'he started.

'Oh….you want something to drink maybe?'

'Tea….'

Hotaru stood to go to the kitchen when she saw something on the floor.A medallion.She saw it before.So,she took it from the floor and looked closer.Then she realized.It belonged to……Youko…

'Where did you get this……..Youko?'she asked turning to face him.

'Hotaru….'Kurama muttered and stood,surprised.

'Show your face,lier!'she requested.

Tears came out from her eyes as she was shaking.

'I wanted to tell you…'

He tried to get closer of her.

'Don't!'she threatened.

He looked painfull at her.He knew he was caught,so he changed into Youko.

'Do you like what you see?'he asked.

'Don't take me with that!'she screamed and her eyes went red in anger.'I hate to be lied!'

Blurry light covered her and changed her into Saturn.Youko tried again to come and hugg her when he saw the Glaive pointed to his neck.

'Why?'she asked crying.'Why?You would of let me hurt you?You were laughing today,aren't you?About this silly girl that actually……loves you…..'

'I didn't want you to know because……you would never love truly a thing like me'

'A thing?You consider yourself a thing?Then what am I?A freak?Tell me!'

Silence.

'Say IT!Don't……don't……shut up…'

Luna appeared next to her.

'What's wrong Hotaru?'she asked.

Youko was to shocked to even hear the talking cat.

'Luna….I decided.'

'What?'the kitty asked.

Youko looked so shocked by her attitude change that his eyes frozed and gathered tears wich will never be let falling.

'**I'm going……to Saturn.'**

"_Is it ok….Hotaru?"_

"_**Hai….I don't wanna see him again……he could of said it today….."**_

"_Then we'll go away….."_

"_**Hai…"**_

'No!'he said suddenly.'You can't run away!'

'But I can and I will…..running away?From who?If I stay your presence will make me anger….anger maked me destroy….You want me to destroy this planet?Tell me!'

He tooked a step back.

'Destroy it?'

'There's nothing that can stop me once I'm angered…..'

Silence.

'Any other reason for me to stay?'she asked and put the Glaive down.

"_**say it…..please…..and I shall stay…."**_

"_**Tell her you love her!"**_

"_Kurama……"_

"_**say it!"**_

"_I ….can't…."_

"_He can't say it……"_

'The,Sayonnara!'Saturn said and maked him disappear.

Youko found himself changed back in Kurama somewhere outside her house.He looked towards the house and saw a huge light coming out from her,pointed to the sky.He runed towards it and bumped inside but there was no trail of Hotaru.Only the talking cat.

'Where is she?'

Luna was looking over the window,to the sky.

'She went home….'

Kurama walked outside and looked at the huge moon.

'I'll….find you……I WILL!'

**THE END**

**-For Believe in me-**

**OK,this was the promised end for Believe in me.I'm sorry is not that good but I'm all stressed up with the next exams after Christmas and the New Year approaching day.SORRY again.Look,I'm thinking on new pairs for Hotaru and I know,I know it may sound crazy and stuff but I would love to hear your opinion about it.This are the suggestions:Hotaru/Ed(Full Metall Alchimist),Hotaru/Yuhi(Ayashi no Ceres),Hotaru/Kenshin(crazy aren't I?) or Sanosuke and Hotaru/Yue(Cardcaptor Sakura).At the last suggestion I already have a long chapter wroted wich I think will make 2 chapters …..Tell me what you think,please!And don't laugh….to much…HAPPY HOLLYDAYS!**


	6. Note

**Hy,it's me again.Sorry it's not a chapter...I don't have them with me...but I have good news...I have been working on a project called " Pieces of a dream" with Hotaru/Kurama(Suichi) fiction and it becomes pretty cool .I have allready 6 chapters.A new story Hota/Sesshoumaru called "Silence" where I have also around 6 chapters and...The last Sunset,with Hotaru/Yue/Yukito. I'm thinking int trying a Kurama/Botan but what do you think?Please tell me your opinion and if you want more drama or more romance...O!And I ahve the first part of "Change your mind!".For the ones that want to chat with me I'm arabela86 or the nick that I use more,silenceglaivesurprise,on yahoo messenger...And I'll share with you one of my videos with Hotar/Sesshoumaru:Moonlight Shadow by E-rotic.**

** See ya!  
**


	7. Change your mindPart A

** Change your mind**

** Part A-a  
**

**As soon as she reached the gates of her castle she went upstairs to her favorite bedroom.But when she opened the door she saw a familiar face on the bed,waiting for her.**

**'Raiden'**

**His blue heavenly eyes rised and met hers.He was a tall 20 years old guy with semi long black hair tied in a braided tail at his back.Fiew locks of hair hunged on his face and his white skin was shinning in the moonlight.He stood and approached her.His clothes were similar to Endymion's but were with much silver.**

**'Long time not seen,Methyst'**

**Her name...spoked by him.Awakened so many memories...Memories locked back into her mind...To sleep forever.**

**'Aki...'she murmured and tears rolled over her face.**

**'Why did you came back.I mean now.'**

**Hotaru placed her dress in the closet and turned to him.**

**'Running away,aren't we?'he said with a sad smile.'And I thought you had returned to me...'**

**'Aki...I still love you!'she said determinated.But realized that it wasn't like before.Before?Before?She had left this palace years and years ago...She changed...her feellings too... But...she wasn't sure...She came and sat next to him,brushing his hair with ehr small fingers.He captured them and tooked them to his mouth and kissed them gently.**

**'Methyst.I love you like in the first day and I'll die with this love.I can live...only seeing you happy.Are you...happy?With him?'he said sadly.**

**She gasped.How did he knew.He must of felt it...his powers weren't weak.**

**'D...I am here.Not there.I maked...a mistake.I was...lied.'**

**He growled silently in anger.**

**'He...lied you?But...did he hurt you?'**

**She knew what he ment.**

**'No.I'm the same.I'm...still yours.And I shall be...cause I came to accept.'**

**He looked in shock at her. And stood.**

**'You do?' **

**'Yes.'she smilled.'I'll marry you.We shall rule over Saturn and Rania.Together.As man...and wife' she said and touched his face with her small hand.**

**'Are you sure?'**

**She hugged him and placed her head on his chest.**

**'Yes.You had never lied to me and you were here for me when I needed you.I...can love you again,just like I did before...'**

**'Take as much time as you need,ok?'**

**'Ok...thank you..'**

**'No.Take your time before you answer me...'**

**She nodded but didn't left his hugg.His love was making her feel better.And maybe...just maybe...she'll stop seeing Kurama everywhere she looked._"Kurama...aishiteru..."_.  
**


	8. Ab

**Change your mind**

**Part A-b**

**Aki let her go as he felt her body asking it.Hotaru walked to the window and whispered.**

'**I must return…..'**

**She turned to him.**

'**But you just came…'**

'**I have an unfinished battle….'**

**Aki's face turned brighter.**

'**You're unchanged…'**

'**You like it?'**

'**Yes…but still….something is wrong with you…What troubles you Meth?'**

**Hotaru shaked her head as a No,but her mind was filled with thoughts about Kurama…Her heart ached to see him again,to touch him…..Saturn was very quiet,that's unusual.She should argue with her against or for Aki but….maybe she missed Youko too…**

"_**Saturn?"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**You left me alone don't you?"**_

"……_**.."**_

"_**Onegai….say something…."**_

"………_**.."**_

"_**Onegai…."**_

**Still nothing.Hotaru,for the first time…..saw that without Saturn she's…empty..Aki noticed her attitude and turned to the door.**

'**I want to come with you….'**

'**I can't take you Aki…it's something between me and…they….please….'**

'**It's ok Meth..'**

**Hotaru smilled and returned to her thoughts…**

_**Later that night..**_

**Hotaru tried to sleep but she couldn't.The night was extremely hot for Saturn and she wasn't used to it anymore….Besides….Kurama ….was still in her head…..**

"_**Go back…."**_

**Hotaru sat immediately.**

"_**Go back,onegai……"**_

"**Saturn?"**

"_**I miss…..him…."**_

**Hotaru smilled and looked over the window.**

'**Then we should go…'**


	9. Ba

**Ok,sorry guys about the other one...that wasn't my best as you saw...I have some problems and I lost my patience,sorry!Ok, Wilberthe:thx for the review,sorry for the bold thing and for the gram,I tried to use a spell checker but I lost myself on the way using it...and I'm happy that at least the story you like....Saturn's Spawn:Another piece of it,here it is!**

**CHANGE YOUR MIND**

**Part B-a**

'Oi,Kurama'  
The red-haired kitsune stoped and looked back.Yusuke.As usual.He rolled his eyes,trying to keep Youko's desire to smash his friend .He was extremly furious since Hotaru/Saturn left...And that was 2 days ago...His life was so...normal now...Too normal...Walking by her house was a real pain for him...previously was something that make him feel better,thinking about himself that he was...a normal boy...visiting his girlfriend...but this maked him see the truth.He will never be normal.Never.  
'What is it Yusuke'  
'You know,we're going to Keiko...come with us'  
Kurama smilled and placed a hand on Yusuke shouldeur.  
'I'm fine Yusuke'  
'Demo...Hotaru's departure'  
Kurama turned and stood a second.  
'Life goes on Yusuke.Happynes is not for things like me'  
'Kurama'  
Kurama walked away,ignoring his friend.He walked...and walked...not noticing the girls...and boys...smilling wickedly at him...or innocently...he was lost...in a world where Hotaru was still there...waiting for him.The sun was about to dissappear when he stopped in front of her house.His esmerald eyes couldn't look up.Until...they flashed gold and looked up surrpised.  
'H...Ho...Hotaru...'he whispered.  
There she was,sitting on the stairs,looking into his eyes. She was dressed in her competition costume and her now silver eyes looked deeper into his.He took a step towards her,his voice got lost and his eyes almost trembled in shock.  
'Kurama...'she whispered and her voice seemed to be a waterfall.She stood and walked to him.Her face wasn't showing any sign of sadness,anger or...happyness.It was blank,emotionless.  
'You...came back...I'm so happy'  
'I have an unfinished battle Kurama...and not only me'  
'That's...why you returned'  
'Mostly'  
'Mostly?'That was all?  
Hotaru looked in other point and continued.  
'There is something I forgot here.And I came to take it back'  
'Forgot'  
She looked at him and then placed a hand on his chest,above his heart,making him skipp a beat.She let her body touch his in a soft touch.  
'My heart'  
Kurama's eyes grew bigger and he instantly wrapped his arms around her,making her gasp in surprise.Then he burried his face into her neck,inhalling her sweet aroma,to believe that she's for real.Hotaru just stood ther,escaping a moan when he licked once her neck,his form changing into Youko's.  
'Forgive us...'he whispered.  
'Shouldn't you say that to Saturn'  
'You are her,she is you...same with me and Suichi'  
'What...do you mean'  
'I mean...that...we love you'  
He licked her neck one more time and then kissed her.This was wrong...She supposed to push him away,hurting him but...She lied him also about her identity...so...they lied eachother...She enjoyed the kiss,forgetting about Aki...and even the rest of the world...

* * *

'Where is she?'asked a shadow from the drakness. 

And evil grin formed on the other person,a tall man with long black hair and a gray mask covering half of his face.

'She's with him...for now.. let her feel safe...so she won't suspect anything.'

'As you wish,Lord Karasu...'


	10. Bb

**CHANGE YOUR MIND**

**PART B-b**

'What do you plan doing,My Lord?'

Karasu drinked his drink and looked over the window.The summer was so beautifull….The smell of corpses would be so nice..he thought.

'Make them feel safe…and then hit them…In specially her…I want Kurama …he's MINE!She's in the way…'

'But she's a powerfull opponent Sir..'

'You doubt my own powers?'

The servant took a few steps back in fear.

'No My Lord but…but she's…Who she IS'

'I know….that's why I'll make them fight eachother….she loves him,she will NOT fight him back…and I'll make him doubt of her…Youko will kill her in his anger…'

The servant smilled wickedly.

'My lord….such a plan…it will be PERFECT'

"_I should talk to him….I can't give him hopes anymore…I love Kurama…..I could never be with him……"_

Hotaru thought as she walked into room.Kurama was waiting for her on the couch and smiled when she came inside.She was holding her towel tight on her and her hair was even longer,now that it was wet.

'How was the shower?'he asked.

'Lovely..'

Kurama's eyes sparkled at the view of her wet body only in that towel.Hotaru smiled with a blush crossing her face and turned to the closet.Kurama tried to look away but something caught his eyes.Something on her back.He looked better and saw that it was her own planetary symbol but with silver painted.

'Nani?'

Kurama snaped out and saw a very red Hotaru with half of towel down looking at him.

'oro?'he said.

'You could turn plz?I want to change..'

Kurama was pale.

'O…ok..'

But he didn't turned.

'Well?'

He couldn't take it anymore.he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.Her towel fell and she hugged him.His hands played with her hair and she did the same,finding the rose hided in his red hair.She smiled and throw it on the bed…

Then her cell ranged.She kissed him one more time,took the towel and covered herself.Kurama was all cursing and mumbling something in demon's language.Hotaru giggled as she answered.But soon,her smile faded and her face turned pale….


	11. C1

**

* * *

**

**CHANGE YOUR MIND**

**PART C1 **

**

* * *

**

Hotaru turned pale as she hanged the phone.She looked at Kurama and then looked away. 'Maybe you should leave Kurama' Her voice was cold and frightened.  
'Hotaru,what's the problem?'he said and came to her but she shobe him away,with tears in her eyes.  
'Go!'she yelled and pushed him towards the door.  
'But...Tell me WHAT'S SO WRONG!'he yelled annoyed.  
She hold his shirt thightly and fell into her knees.Kurama fell too,and hugged her.  
'I changed my mind...I don't love you...I was wrong...GO'  
Kurama's eyes flashed in gold as he pulled her closely.  
'You're a bad lier...you do love me'  
'No I don't!So now go away!'she yelled and a powerfull energy sent him thru the door and locked the door after him.  
Her tears fall furiously._"He killed him...he'll go after Kurama if I keep staying with him...why is this happening to me?Why can't we live peacefully?"._She was getting more and more furious with each second that passed.After a few hours,she finally found the power to get up from the floor and on her face was emotionless,her eyes looking as if there was nothing inside of that body.No soul.

'I'll kill him...'

* * *

Kurama destroyed half of his house before Hiei came to stop him.

'You lousy fox!I was trying to get some sleep ya know!the small demon yelled,angered,pointing the tree behind Kurama's place.

Kurama's tearing eyes looked down at the fire demon and his face forced a smile.

'I'm sorry Hiei.But I'm too nervous to even think...'

Hiei sat next to him on the couch and looked at the fox,waiting.

'She ...'

'So it's about the wench!I knew it!Womans...only but trouble...'he mumbled.'What was it this time?'

'She got a call...and then screamed at me to get out...finally she pushed me using her powers out of her place...Something was wrong Hiei.She was fine,we were...(he looks at the puzzled face of Hiei)...that doesn't matter...and then she answered the phone.Her face turned pale and then...well...here I am.'

'This Ona is straange...'

'You tell me about it?Sometimes she is but now...I asked her to tell me what is it but she couldn't stop crying and yelling me to leave'

'Let her a while...and then go and talk to her'

'You think so?'

Hiei nodded and Kurama smiled.The fire demon looked closer at his friend.He really loved this girl.But he was sorry for him...he knew that she will bring him only but trouble...And his kind heart wouldn't last long with this kind of fights...

* * *


End file.
